


United by a dog

by LunaLawdrick



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-23 07:20:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6109305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaLawdrick/pseuds/LunaLawdrick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sameen laughed aloud, she never thought she had smiled so much in her life, she really was not many smiles, but this girl made her smile naturally.</p>
            </blockquote>





	United by a dog

**Author's Note:**

> ok guys I did it and I actually spent more than an hour to put it in English
> 
> as English is not my language so I used the google translator's help and tried to translate it the best possible way with little knowledge with the English I have.
> 
> I know ingles but not for me to feel comfortable writing without help hahaha
> 
> Finally I hope you enjoy and sorry for errors or confunsão in writing.
> 
> let me know if you guys liked it because I have other and can post depend of you.
> 
> thank you.

"Bear !!" shaw called to his dog who now found himself upon a girl who eventually sprawled down on the grass of the park, the bear had not given chances a girl to leave.

 

Shaw went ahead and pulled the young dog away from the girl. Sam knew the bear was interest by any living thing he could play, small bugs crawling on the ground at birds he could never catch the air. What Shaw did not expect was his dog insisted on girls. now shaw could see better, the girl had long menbers white, brown hair, a playful smile appeared on her lips, her brown and shiny eyes have admired shaw, yes Sameen had to admit this girl was beautiful.

 

A small smile creep to shaw's lips after his mental analysis.

 

"I see my friend here found someone bigger to play" Shaw told to the girl that was still scattered on the floor, looking shaw with that smile that seemed to brighten the day.

 

"Oh!" The girl giggled and sat stroking the face, "he has wonderful kisses" the tall brunette wiped the drool that the bear presented him her and made a funny face.

 

Sameen let his smile grow more fun and nodded to the state of the girl ahead of him when the girl got up shaw saw that she really had high and thin limbs, thus higher than shaw, the taller girl wore a black leather jacket who was with the sleeves pulled up to his elbows, inside a light blue shirt and dark jeans, their equally black long boots without heels however.

Sameen thought the brunette looked very good in those clothes.

Hot. 

The mind shaw corrected.

 

The girl looked Sameen from head to toe, a mischievous look crossed his face at a time, in fact the highest girl checked how good the minor girl was in her running clothes. Sameen could not help noticing, smiling shaw spoke again.

 

“He pulled the owner here”

 

Shaw actually saw the note the reaction of the tall brunette, the girl seemed to choke in its own air and then her cheeks turned red as a pepper.

 

"Yes ... oh no! Well I mean yes, "the girl's eyes widened" huh I think I don't- "fumbling all in your sentence.

 

Sameen laughed aloud, she never thought she had smiled so much in her life, she really was not many smiles, but this girl made her smile naturally.

 

"You're having fun huh? I see that not only the dog was on top of me, "the brunette smiled shyly and shaw again shook his head.

 

"Good boy" shaw stroked the dog willingly accepted "Are you okay? He did not hurt you in the fall or something is not it? "Shaw asked releasing the dog and turning their attention will brunette.

 

"Oh, no," the girl smiling and crouched scratching behind the dog's ears that had approached her again, "he really just wanted to distribute kisses out there."

 

Root smiled turning his standing position while bear ran toward the pigeons were together in front of a water fountain.

 

"Yes, no one can resist the charms bear" shaw said and rolled his eyes lightly.

 

Root laughed and reached out "You can call me Root"

 

Picking up the root in his hand and shaking, Sameen found warm and cozy "Sameen Shaw."

 

"Well, nice to meet you Sameen" Root said his tone now flirtatious.

 

"Oh yes," Shaw told the same tone of another girl who smiled satisfied.

 

"So Sameen what you do for a living?" Asked Root and shaw knew this would be more than one thing at the time.

 

Both girls sat on a park bench talking about their lives and watching the bear play or other people's children laughing and running as if there were no speed limit.

 

»♥« »♥« »♥« »♥« »♥«

 

"You mean you're studying to be a doctor?" asked Root observing how shaw nodded.

 

Sameen was too busy to respond with words, his mouth full of hot dog and she seemed really happy, root kept smiles at how lovely Sameen seemed. Without thinking twice Root took the hand with a napkin and wiped his mouth shaw corner that was dirty hot dog sauce. Moments later realizing what will eventually make frozen Root.

"Sorry," Root said and lowered his head.

 

Looking into his lap in your hands was the hot dog half eaten, she thought she had pushed too far with Sameen, the way they had known each other what an hour or two?

A few more seconds passed and the root curiosity got to see why the silence, raising his gaze she found herself looking straight into Sameen that seemed ...

Happy?

Shaw had an amused expression on his face and his eyes glistened as if to really laughed out loud, swallowing the last bite of his hot dog shaw threw the paper in the trash next to the bank and stared root again.

 

"You need to relax, you know," Shaw said, smiling.

 

Root let a smile escape dull and sighed, looking at his hot dog Sameen took his gaze in the same direction.

 

"You will not eat?" She asked pointing you food.

 

"Not really," Root said, and when she looked like she would play almost the entire hot dog in the trash Sameen held her hand.

 

"No!" Said shaw and his alarm scared root

 

"Huh?" Root did not understand what she had done wrong and his heart quickened.

 

"Uh ..." Sameen seem embarrassed by her sudden burst "You just can not play" Shaw said pointing with his chin to the hot dog.

 

"Oh" root not know what to do "Well, I'm not eating then you ...?" She left the question in the air.

 

"Let me give it here" Shaw rolled his eyes and took half the food in your mouth

so wild

 

Root smiled with his thoughts.

 

"I'm glad I met you" Root whispered.

 

"What?" Shaw asked through half mumbled his food stand in the way.

 

"I say" Root looked shaw straight in the eye "I'm glad to have met you" Root smiled brightly.

 

Shaw said nothing and just stared straight ahead again, but an equally bright smile was gracing his face.

 

 

»♥« »♥« »♥« »♥« »♥«

 

Two Months Later.

Sameen felt a chill on his left side of the body, while his right side was warm and cozy, eyes closed she tried to ignore the cold, but really the college dorm room was very cold. Opening a shaw eye craned his neck to look at what was going on. His left side was completely out of the blanket thus her naked body, sameen grunted trying to pull the sheet to itself again, not getting it sat pushing the body was at his side.

 

"Hey you have all the blanket again" shaw nudges but there were no answers.

 

Rolling his eyes Sameen pulled roughly the blanket, a small cry of surprise was heard more became a moan of pain after the body of curly haired brunette hit the cold wooden floor of the room.

 

Shaw again rolled his eyes, but a satisfied smile appeared on his face.

 

"Saaaaameen" Root whimpered your current place to the ground.

 

"Samantha" Shaw said, full amusement in his voice.

 

Turning your pillow Sameen snuggled again in the bed, a quick glance at the watch will show you that it was still early in a Saturday.

 

"Do not call me so" Root promptly got up with a frown.

 

Sameen could see the naked body of his girlfriend crawl and then ran Root coming back to bed. Joining shaw again under the blanket.

 

"More this is his name" Sameen said fidgeting so that both stay comfortable.

 

"Funny" Root huffed approaching over Sameen.

 

Root was practically over shaw, legs played on the smaller girl and played right arm around shaw waist, his face pushed in the neck shaw so she breathed the hair that there were scattered.

 

Shaw looked like a damn bear to Root.

 

"Root" Shaw said in warning.

 

"Um .." Root grunted more she did not move.

 

" the blanket is not so great sam" Root grunted

 

"Then go to your bed," Shaw huffed

 

After the day at Park Root and shaw kept in touch until one day a new roommate who Sameen did not expect, because she never put it to someone, Sameen was not very social with anyone, however root was root and became home literally .

 

They went to class, then met for lunch or study in the library, at the end of every night could be seen in his room until Sameen not know when root was already claiming his bed and all her. Sameen really did not know how she had gotten here with a girlfriend who seemed to think it shaw was a teddy bear that could squeeze every night.

 

"But sweetie I'm cold" Root said if Shaw had not so close certainly would not understand.

 

"So even your bed this right there across the room" Sameen said trying to loosen the embrace of the death of his girlfriend.

 

"Root" Sameen could not move "Root?"

 

Sameen left root on it, she settled putting his arm around the root cradling so that both stay comfortable. Inhaling the root shampoo smell and the direct heat of his naked body, Sameen fell asleep.


End file.
